


Hold my hand, don’t let go

by EXOLOVES



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Drabble, Funeral, M/M, Save my frog please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EXOLOVES/pseuds/EXOLOVES
Summary: Based on the prompt "You are a ghost haunting your own funeral. No one showed up."





	Hold my hand, don’t let go

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed

He didn't feel it. Dying, I mean. It just happened and that was that. At first Hyungwon didn't realise he was dead, he simply thought he was asleep. It wasn't until he started walking around without anyone noticing him speak, or anything at all really. He wasn't really too bothered about death, he knew he was going to die and he while he knew he was distraught over never speaking to his family again he didn't really mind.

 

Hyungwon had visited his body in the hospital, while it was still there, and it felt so incredibly weird. He never thought he was going to see himself like this, and he begun to wonder if there were others like him. Dead people trapped in a place between existing and nothingness. While he had no idea how long he would be like this, it could be five minutes or forever, he decided to stick around the hospital for a while, to see if he found another spirit.

 

He never did.

 

Some people would be discouraged by this, the feeling of complete loneliness, but not Hyungwon. He was quite used to being by himself, by choice of course. He had friends and a family that loved him dearly, and he would spend as much free time he had hanging out with friends, and getting stoned in their basements. He didn't have a significant other, he had tried but it had never really worked out so they always ended up calling it quits after about a month every time. His friends would tease the living hell out of him for it, but he knew nothing lasted forever.

 

He just thought he had a little more time than this.

 

Being run over by a car at the age of 23 and dying in a hospital wasn't really his goal in life, but you had to make due with what you have, am I right?

 

A lot of his time at the hospital was spent wandering the corridors, speaking to people who never responded and listening to his doctors. They didn't speak a whole lot about him, but he did manage to find out when and where his funeral was going to be held, and that managed to lighten his heart a little. He was going to have a proper send off, and he would actually be able to take farewell of his family one last time.

 

He was able to leave the hospital and found himself walking freely around a park, remembering at the last second that he didn't need to dodge things since he was able to walk through them.

 

He arrived an hour early to his funeral so he could wander around the church and explore a bit before everyone arrived. The flower arrangements were simple, but Hyungwon loved them none the less. There was a beauty in simplicity that a lot of people didn't get, but he was flattered that his family-presumably his mother-had picked out something that was so representative of who he was.

 

Pondering about where he would watch the funeral from, he ultimately decided to sit on top of his casket so when everyone were saying their farewells, they could be as close to him as possible. You couldn't be disrespectful at your own funeral, right? Shrugging, Hyungwon took his place on the wooden casket, careful at first to not mess anything up, until he realised he couldn't move anything anyways.

 

The funeral would begin at 12, so Hyungwon prepared himself for people to start arriving at around 11.30, save for the priest who was there when Hyungwon himself arrived. The church wasn't extremely huge, it was kind of small with tiny cracks in the walls which had been desperately painted over to make them invisible(they were not).

 

Humming a song to himself, he looked at the clock hung up on the wall and saw that it was already 11.37. Shouldn't people start coming soon?

 

_It's probably just traffic_ , Hyungwon thought to himself and couldn't stop himself from looking around the church and looking through the windows to see if any cars have arrived yet. They have not.

 

Frowning to himself, he jumped off the casket at 11.43 and walked down the isle, accidentally stepping through the priest. He walked through a wall and thought that it looked like someone was standing behind a gravestone, watching him from far away, but as soon as he blinked, the person vanished. Not giving up hope, he walked back inside the church to see that no one had arrived yet.

 

He paced up and down the aisles, hoping for someone he recognized to walk through a door, but no one did. Had he gotten the wrong time? Maybe this was someone elses funeral and he was just barging in! That must be it, he thought and took a seat in the first pew. Picking at his sweater sleeve, he was for the first time thinking about that what he was wearing was his ghost outfit forever. An old sweater, jeans and a pair of sneakers. Could be worse he supposed.

 

11.58. Soon the funeral would begin and no one was here yet. He felt so bad for the person who was being buried, he couldn't imagine living without a family or friends. He decided it was only polite to stay and take farewell-even though it was a stranger who was being sent off.

 

12.00. It's beginning. The priest stepped forward-obviously slightly uncomfortable that no one was here, but begun speaking either way.

 

"Welcome everyone, we are gathered here today to pay our respects to and take farewell of Chae Hyungwon. He was a kin-"

 

Everything went quiet. He registered the man speaking but he couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. Hyungwon abruptly stood up and looked around the church.

 

Empty.

 

_Where are everyone? Where is his family? Why aren't they here?_

 

The world was spinning and he felt like he was being crushed, sprinting out of the church he didn't even realise someone was outside the door. He made it over to a tree and sat down, legs way too unstable to trust standing on.

 

Curling up into a small ball, he cries. Not actual tears, but everything else was the same. The same feeling of your lungs suddenly being too small, the sobs loud and harsh and the feeling of being in a bubble. He doesn't know how long he cries for, but it feels like forever. He just can't believe that no one showed up at his funeral. Not even his best friends! He wishes he had moved on instead of being stuck in this god damn limbo in which he can't leave. Why didn't he just fucking die without returning as a ghost?!

 

Scratching at his forearms in panic and he is yet again hit with the fact that he is alone. No one can hear him scream, notice his presence and he can't touch anything or anyone. He realises that and he feels his heart sink to the bottom of his stomach. He lets go of his arms and simply stares. At nothing in particular really, but he does. All his feelings have been sucked out of him, and he feels like just a shell. Not even the end of the world wouldn't be able to snap him out of this.

 

But a man around his age succeeds.

 

"Hey, are you okay?" Hyungwon looks up, shock imprinted on his features.

 

"You... see me?" His voice was tiny, almost non existant. The other man sits down in front of him and nods.

 

"Yes. I'm dead too," He explains and Hyungwon looks the man up and down. He was a little shorter than him, and Hyungwon had never seen anyone with dark eyes filled with the same amount of emotion as him. His hair was dyed an almost white blond and was swept out of his face.

 

"My name is Hoseok, and I saw you earlier. It was your funeral, wasn't it?" Hyungwon nods at this and Hoseok smiles sadly. He reaches out and grabs Hyungwon's hand, while said man is still stunned by both Hoseoks actions and his appearance. The man was muscular and had an athletic build, but there was something about him that was so soft. Like a cute little bunny rabbit.

 

"It happened to me too, you know. No one showed up for my funeral either, I've been alone for quite a long time now," Hoseok said, but he didn't seem to feel bad about it. He was almost indifferent, but he kept a small smile on his face as he laced his fingers with Hyungwons. He wasn't quite sure what to make of this interaction but he decided that it wasn't too bad.

 

Hoseok and Hyungwon talked to eachother for a really long time, but they didn't notice anything else until they heard the priest leave the church. They looked over at him as he left the graveyard and as the bells chimed. It was a sunny day, and Hyungwon felt like it was both inapproporiate and the best weather for the situation. He still didn't know what to really make of the situation or what to think of his family, but as Hoseok let out a loud, beautiful laugh he forgot for just a moment.

 

And in that moment, still sitting in the grass with a stranger with the most gorgeous eyes and beautiful personality, he didn't mind being dead.

 


End file.
